Bound By Blood
by Mikeiscooler
Summary: As Mio walks the lonely paths of All Gods Village she comes across a charm belonging to Mayu. The charm was an family hierloom. As Mio begins to unravel the secrets behind the charm she realises there is a way to see Mayu again... In Hell.
1. Return

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. These characters do not belong to me._

_The story is set at the end of the game, if you haven't played the game, then sorry! It's going to be quite confusing. _

The piercing wind dove through the harsh night and forced Mio to struggle against its force. As she dragged herself back to the Osaka house trying to remind herself of how this tale of never ending night and fear began. She approached the chipped oak door and stood in front of it. It was colder now, now she is alone, and knows there is no one to help her. Itsuki's now gone, and in reality he was never there. He was just a figment of her mind submitting twisted thoughts and playing games. All Mio could see was the one single moonlit tear that ran down Mayu's face during the... No. She couldn't think about. It was too much. She slid the door to her right and felt the splinters dig in. She entered the sunken fireplace hovel that binded the halls and rooms. The ran through to the room where she found the camera. She slid open the door. She stepped inside and felt unclean as the dirt ingrown in the carpet was visibly clinging to her shoes. She stepped by the table where the camera once lay. She clung to the Obscura. She was trying to find any sign, any hope, any memory that could help her escape. She found none of these. She turned towards the door as she reached for the exit she heard a drop of a light metal onto the cold wooden table.

"...How" Mio gasped as she stared in shock at the item. She ran to the table and grasped it. She stared at it and felt herself begin to weep. It was Mayu's hair pin. Mayu never wore it but she kept it with her at all times. The Camera's filament began to glow. Mio's eyes widened. She felt a surge of cold blood fill her veins as she inhaled fearfully. She stepped as she turned slowly expecting the worst. There was no one there. Mio sighed relief. She clutched the hair piece feeling something good had come of the return to the Osaka house.

The hair pin was a heirloom of the Amakura twins. It belonged to their great Grand-Mother. It was passed down, but after Mayu's accident Mio decided Mayu should keep it. Mio ran to the bottom of the stair case. She decided to try and get some rest before she left. She was exhausted. She couldn't drag her legs any further. She slowly clambered up the staircase, gradually taking a stair at a time. She panted as even the slightest movement ached her legs. She rested when suddenly the frail wooden stair gave way. Mio screamed as she fell sideways into the bamboo wall. She felt warm blood ooze from her nostrils as she lay motionless at the bottom of the stairs.


	2. Reflection

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. These characters do not belong to me._

_This story is set at the end of the second game. If you haven't played it, sorry! It might get confusing._

Mio placed both hands strongly on the floor. She forced herself up from the stone tiles. She rested on all fours and gazed up the stair case. She felt a singing pain in her nose and lower arm. She looked to her leg. The razor sharp pins struck themselves into her thigh. She yanked the glistening pin out. She pressed her teeth together blocking the pain. With a slight limp she got up. As she rose the camera Obscura fell from her small black bag. The shattered lens dropped from the camera's front. Mio froze. She stared at the shattered camera with astonishment.

"No... Please no." She picked up the remains of her only means of survival and placed them back into her bag. Again she attempted the stairs. Dragging her injured leg she approached the wall she collapsed into. She had indented the wall with force and pushed the bamboo on in itself. She stared at the damage she had caused.

"I'm really good at breaking things; walls, camera's... and possibly noses." She placed her hand on her nose and felt a paste like sealing wax. She stared into the whole in the wall. Mio's heart raced. She saw a face. She dived backwards and reached for the camera. She froze. In-between her sharp inhaling breaths and pounding heart she managed to gain some sanity. She saw her own face. She paused. She reached out her arm before. The figure shadowed her every move. She stepped closer. Behind the once frail wall was a mirror. She tore down the remaining Bamboo. The mirror was double her height and engraved with some ancient Japanese crest. In the centre of the glimmering art work was space for a key. Mio sighed. She tried with all her might to press the mirror open. The space was designed for no ordinary key. She peered into the hole; she couldn't not see what lay behind it. Mio turned to exit up the stairs when the pain in her leg singed. She felt her leg heat where the fresh wound opened. She screamed. She grit her teeth and clutched her fists. The pain ended. She looked to her hand. She had forgotten she still held the blood stained pin that belonged to her sister. She looked down onto the pin, then stared into the mirror again. Mio rose clutching the pin. She approached the mirror. She lifted the pin and placed it into the slot in the centre of the glass. A large bang was heard from the top f the stairs. Mio faced the top, there stood a figure. His pale white skin juxtaposed the putrid black night beams surrounding him.

"Through blood, freedom will be found." The figure disappeared with as much haste as he emerged. Mio forced open the mirror door and step into the darkness which lay ahead...


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: You know the drill! I don't own Fatal Frame/Project Zero. They story is mine, the characters are not!

If you haven't played game... Sorry... Confusing... ENJOY!

The shudder of the mirror door made Mio jump. She felt so cold and exile. She stepped into the pitch black room. Broken glass shattered under her feet and sent shivers down her spine as the painful noise frightened her. The floor seemed to be covered in glass whilst the walls were as hard as wood and as cold as stone. She could not see what surrounded her. She ran her fingertips across the wall trying to formulate some route into the descending black. Most people would have thought she was scared, but she was past it. She no longer feared. She had been through too much. She was now fear itself.

She continued walking. The smashing glass ended. Her shoes were torn... Light! There was a light ahead. She ran towards it. She approached the light and found an open door. She stepped inside. It was a family altar. She entered the room. Upon the altar where hundreds of photographs, each photograph of twins. She peered quickly at each picture and she searched for anything of use. Then she found it. Itsuki. Itsuki and his brother both were standing gazing into each others eyes. They seemed so content. Itsuki was smiling slightly. She lifted the photo from the altar.

"Yae..." Mio spun round.

"Itsuki..." She ran to him. "Yae... Sae is dead. You have failed. You have failed." He began to weep.

"No. I did nothing... I meant no harm... Please Itsuki..."

"No Yae!"

"I'm not Yae! I'm Mio! And Mayu's not Sae, were not your old friends Itsuki."

There was a silent pause. Mio clutched the hair pin and stared at the white haired boy he helped her so often.

"Please... Where are we..?" She whispered trying not to release tears.

"Yae, You have entered the gateway that connects the living to the dead."

Mio stared into Itsuki's pale white eyes. "Twins who participate in the ritual walk the land of eternal night forever searching for their lost twin. Every person on that alter is lost. They cannot be saved until they are once again with the sibling who murdered them. But the siblings never come here. They live and die of natural causes. I am here... Because of my wrong doing. Taking my own life has lodged me in the gateway. I will be never be free... and I will never find my brother. Have you too taken your own life?" He stared at the floor.

"No. I'm... I'm not dead..." She gazed at him. Itsuki looked up. She breathed with a sigh of relief.

"Yae... No, Mio. How did you get here?" He was shocked and filled with fear. He knew something.

"I used this." She showed Itsuki the pin. He began to scream. He knocked Mio's hand and ran into the darkness.

"Itsuki!" She screamed to him. "Come back!" She picked up the pin. She looked back onto Itsuki's picture on the alter. There was a crack across the glass. She inhaled sharply with the realisation there was no damage before. She looked again upon the pictures. She found Sae and Yae. She stared into their faces and eyes. She felt for them, she could empathise and understand. She missed Mayu so much. She picked the picture up and placed it in her bag. She continued into the light.

As she entered the only lit room found there was a large wooden gate. The gate was sealed with blood red ribbons. There were hundreds covering the gate. Each one had a Japanese engraving. Each one different, they were names. She was so unsure what lay beyond the gate. She needed to know. Mayu could be there, wandering for eternity searching for her. She couldn't leave her. What if she was in pain? She tore down the ribbons of the gate. She tugged at as many as she could reach. The blood red ribbons fell to the floor. She began to push on the oak gate when the fallen ribbons began to melt. Flames emerged from the fallen ribbons. Mio screamed and ran back on herself to escape the burning fabric. Each ribbon had melted. There was just a think red liquid lying where the ribbon was once. Mio smelt iron.

Mio approached the gate once more. Blood. The dissolved ribbons had formed themselves into pools of scarlet blood. She stepped into the blood and felt the liquid ooze into her torn shoes. She pushed on the gate, leaving behind bloody footprints with every step.

_ -_

_"Stepping into hell with blood stained feet, the devils best friend."_


End file.
